What You Do To Me
by The Cardinal Saint-Miller
Summary: one-shot between Roman Reigns and CM Punk. Phil decides it's time to take their relationship to the next level. m/m slash!


**A/N: Requested pairing, hope you like it!**

Phil shuffled up closer to his lover and let out a deep sigh. He loved spending nights in bed with Joe, they were the best part of his day. Sadly because of both of their hectic schedules it was rare that they'd get to spend an entire evening together. Today was one of those lucky days though. Joe had surprised Phil after the show by taking his out to a late dinner, and they were both now back in the comfort of their shared hotel room. Joe had his arm wrapped around the smaller man, as they both watched TV.

"Hey, Joe?" Phil looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. They'd been together for a few months now, and everyone knew about them. Quite a few people speculated that Joe was only with Phil because he was the main attraction, the real money maker. John Cena had retired about a year ago, just after the Shield had gone their separate ways, and now Phil was in the number one spot. He was Vince's prized possession.

"Yeah, baby?" Joe looked away from the TV and smiled down at his lover. He really did love the man he was holding onto, he felt like, one day, he'd really like to marry Phil... but that was way into the future at the moment, right now they both had their careers to worry about.

"Um..." Phil shuffled up slightly so that he could look down at his boyfriend, he smiled at the beautiful face that was looking up at him, and the tried to compose himself "I think I'm ready... to go all the way with you."

Joe's face lit up as he tried to process what he'd just heard. It felt as if Christmas had come early. In all the time that the two of them had been together, they'd never been_intimate._Phil was always too nervous, and Joe respected that. He didn't want to pressure his love into any thing, and he was happy to wait. All of his waiting had paid off now though, Phil wanted to do it... finally!

"Are you sure?" Joe kissed Phil's lips lightly and then smiled up at his boyfriend "I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with." He looked concerned as he spoke to Phil, who was now just as excited as Joe was.

"Of course I'm sure!" Phil let out a light laugh and then kissed Joe again. He wrapped his arms around the bigger man's torso and the kiss intensified. Phil allowed his mouth to open and he let out a slight moan as Joe's hand came down and brushed against the bulge that was now forming under his lovers briefs.

Joe sat up and pushed his weight back onto Phil, he took charge of the situation and pinned Phil to the bed, still kissing him. The taste of Phil's tongue on his sent shivers down his body, it really was electric.

Joe sat up for a moment, and looked down at his boyfriends naked body. He smiled at the sight, he knew he was a lucky man to have all of that to himself, Phil grinned back at and him and Joe proceeded to removed his briefs, his hard length fell out and stood proudly in front of Phil. He threw his briefs down to the floor before crawling back up his boyfriends body. He left a trail of kisses from Phil's stomach to his chest and back again.

Joe tucked his fingers into the top of Phil's briefs and tugged at them slightly, Phil lifted his hips slightly and Joe was able to pull his briefs away. He threw them to the floor as carelessly as he had his own.

"Are you sure you want to?" Joe asked cautiously again. He made his way back up Phil's body and left a few kisses on his boyfriends neck and collar bone. Phil closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Joe's lips on his bare skin.

"I really want to." Phil half moaned and half spoke. He was really enjoying this. Joe smiled down at his boyfriend and then leant over to the small table that was next to their bed. He grabbed the bottle of lubricant that Phil used when he was on his own, and put a generous amount on his length, before massaging it in with his hand. He threw the bottle down to the floor as well, and then moved back down so that he was close to his boyfriend face. Phil ran his hands through Joe's hair and smiled up at the man who was about to make love to him.

"Is it going to hurt?" Phil asked, sudden apprehension flooding his face. He really was nervous and Joe could sense it. He tried to humour his boyfriend, he didn't want to scare him or make this seem like a task rather than an enjoyable moment.

"Maybe a little." Joe kissed Phil lightly "I'll be gentle, I promise." He moved Phils legs out of the way with his one free hand and guided his length to where it needed to be, lining himself up. Phil let out a light sigh and tried to prepare himself for what was to come.

Joe began to inch his way in, little by little. The feeling of being inside Phil for the first time was insanely good. He couldn't help but let out a desperate groan. He really wanted to go to town on Phil and pound his ass into next week, but he knew he couldn't, he wanted to make this perfect for both of them. Oddly enough, it didn't hurt Phil as much as he thought it would. It was painful, but it was bearable. Phil kept his eyes on Joe as his boyfriend edged his length in, inch by inch. It wasn't long until he was all the way in.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked his boyfriend and Phil smiled up at him, giving him a reassuring nod. Joe took that as a sign that he should carry on, so he slowly pulled out and pushed back in again, the feeling was ridiculously good, he'd honestly never felt anything like it. He watched Phil squirm underneath him and felt his dick twitch at the sight.

"God, you're so tight baby." Joe let out another desperate groan as he began to start a steady rhythm. They were going faster now, not too fast though. The speed was comfortable for both of them. Joe could feel the heat radiate off of both of their bodies and that drove him on even more.

Phil couldn't stop a few quiet moans escape him as he felt Joe inside of him. He loved that feeling now, and he really hated himself for not doing it sooner, it felt so ridiculously good. He looked up at his boyfriend and finally spoke.

"Harder..." Phil groaned as Joe sped up slightly, he didn't want to over do it too soon. They were going quite fast now, and Joe leaned closer to his boyfriend, he kissed at Phil's neck a few times and then his lips. They moaned into each others mouths as they both enjoyed what felt like heaven on earth.

"You look so sexy like that, baby." Joe whispered to his boyfriend, and then moved one of his free hands down so that he could pleasure Phil. He didn't want Phil to feel left out, after all. As soon as he had his boyfriend's dick in his grasp, he began pumping at the same speed as he was thrusting. Phil moaned out for more and Joe smiled to himself, knowing that he could do this to Phil gave him a weird sense of pride.

"Oh please... make me cum." Phil closed his eyes and pushed his head back into the pillow, the feeling was just far too good. He knew he wouldn't be able to last for much longer if Joe carried on the way he was going. Joe's hand began moving faster around Phil's length and he felt it twitch slightly under his finger tips. Phil let out one last exhausted moan as his warm seed shot out all over his stomach and Joe's hand.

"Oh god, you're so fucking sexy." Joe finally let go of Phil's length and brought his hand up, he licked off the few drops of cum that had landed on his hand and then smiled down at his boyfriend. He was still pounding away, and he thought to himself... since his boyfriend had gotten what he wanted, it was now his turn.

"Do you want me to cum for you?" Joe asked his boyfriend, and planted more kisses on Phil's lips. Phil let out another groan and Joe finally felt the orgasm building up, It felt amazing. He carried on thrusting inside of Phil. He wasn't aware of just how much he'd sped up since they first started. With one last final thrust, Joe felt his dick erupt inside of Phil. He tried to gather his thoughts, but it was hard, the orgasm was so good that it had actually made him slightly light headed.

He pulled out of his boyfriend and rested his forehead on Phil's, they both stayed like that, panting until they caught their breath. They were both glistening in sweat at this point.

Joe finally fell down onto the bed next to Phil. Phil looked over at his boyfriend and then down at his stomach, which was still covered in his own cum.

"Look what you did." Phil giggled, Joe smiled at him and then rolled over. He reached across and grabbed the towel from the radiator and turned back around to face Phil. He wiped away as much as he could and threw the towel down to the floor, before resting his arm over Phil. Phil smiled at his boyfriend and then shuffled down slightly, nuzzling his head into his boyfriends chest.

It was quiet between them for a few moments, before Joe finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

"I love you." He kissed his boyfriends head and Phil felt his chest tighten up. He'd never been told that by Joe before, and it made his head spin with excitement. He couldn't understand it for the first few seconds, but once it finally made sense, he smiled.

"I love you too." Phil wrapped his arms around Joe and let his body relax even more. Bot men were happy with the fact that they'd just taken their relationship to the next level, and neither could wait to do it again.


End file.
